


Evermore

by jammytoast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Beauty and the Beast, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, LOL literally, M/M, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammytoast/pseuds/jammytoast
Summary: I was the one who had it allI was the master of my fate
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Evermore

He fiddled with the ruffles on his coat sleeves for a moment, eyes flickering to his guests dancing before him. Sipping daintily from a chalice of white wine, Draco stood up. 

He cleared his throat and the whole room halted their dancing and with a flick of his wand, all music was silenced. “I’d like to thank you all for coming to this lovely party of mine. It’s truly wonderful to see you all here celebrating me.” He put his hands together and sighed appreciatively. “I suppose that’s all there is to say. Drink on!”

There was a moment’s pause, a silence to which Draco stared daggers into. Then all of a sudden there was gentle applause, and most of the guests toasted with the young prince. The prince who himself had already taken a rather large swig, already swaying slightly with inebriation. It didn’t matter though. Nothing mattered anymore really. 

Draco stepped down from his high throne, embellished with only the finest silver and velvet. He searched the crowd for the prettiest girl his age, one who could draw the most attention and approached her slowly. 

“Dance with me,” he slurred. She blushed slightly and let her hand be taken by the boy prince who twirled her across the room, not paying more than a moment's glance toward her features again. He simply let his mind go blank, letting the muscle memory of years worth of dancing lessons guide him the rest of the way. “What?” Draco clipped, snapped out of his mindless reverie by something the girl was trying to say. 

“Would you like to step outside with me for a moment?” She asked, for what might have been the third time. 

His face twisted up in immediate distaste, and the girl blushed and skittered away, seeming to have understood the message.

Suddenly, a large crack of thunder vibrated the palace floors. There were a few gasps, and all activity halted on its own. The castle doors swung open and an old, haggard woman fell to her knobbly knees at his feet. She raised a shaking hand and clutched at Draco’s white stockings, looking pleadingly into his eyes. He instantly shook her off with the toe of his royal blue slipper, taking a large step back to gain space between him and the dirty old lady. 

“What do you want, hag? Who has let you in?”

“Prince Malfoy, your highness, I have found myself out in the cold and seek shelter from the storm. However, I don’t have anything to offer you in return other than this rose.” She reached into a brown leather satchel and brought out a single red, thorned rose and lay it across her palms for him to take. 

Draco recoiled in disgust and let out a large guffaw right in the woman's wrinkled face. 

“Does this look like a rickety old inn? This is a palace! And you have interrupted my party. I’ll spare no more time. Guards!” His voice echoed coldly in the large ballroom. Six guards flanked the woman at both sides, wands brandished against her neck, ready to curse and bind her if necessary. But without the old woman drawing her own wand, a flourish of yellow light began to swirl around her like smoke. 

The party guests gasped and even Draco stared in astonishment as what had been an old, bedraggled lady metamorphosed into a beautiful, young witch. Her toothless grin was replaced with glimmering white teeth, and her coarse silver hair became flowing blonde locks, similar in colour to Draco’s own. 

“A Metamorphmagus,” a guest gasped.

“It’s most unfortunate, Prince Malfoy,” she spoke softly, tapping the tip of her wand against a perfectly manicured finger, free of dirt or grime. 

Draco grit his teeth and raised his wand, “cruc-!” 

But before he could spit out the rest of the curse, the witch had flicked her wand his way one last time. Draco felt as though his skin was splitting itself wide open and needles were bursting out of every pore. His teeth were being pushed out of his mouth one by one as well as his nails from their beds. He didn’t know what was going on as his screams of pain turned into booming roars. When everything stilled, Draco spared a glance down at his hands, which were no longer. In their place were large, beastly paws. 

“What have you done to me, you evil bitch?” He growled, another gasp coming from the mouths of every guest. “Oh won’t you all just shut up!” Draco called their way. They quieted. He raised his wand again in one angry paw and tried to curse the woman but nothing happened. He tried again and again, but still, it seemed as if she had leached the magic from his body. Draco dropped to his knees. 

The witch approached him slowly, and from a tiny coin purse, pulled out a glimmering mirror, joining it with the rose. He ripped the mirror from her hands, wanting to see what his transfigured form looked like. But when he glanced, all he saw was his original face: fair skin, silvery blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. “I don’t understand…” Draco whispered to himself.

“A handheld Mirror of Erised,” the woman said in her tinkling voice, “it shows the beholder whatever-”

“-whatever they most desire, I know.” He rolled his eyes. But after a moment of hesitation, he realized what it meant. Draco no longer looked like the young prince he saw in the picture. He couldn’t possibly if to be that boy was all he desired.

“Prince Malfoy, I’m afraid you left me no choice. I have been watching you, and seeing as you have treated your subjects and your own staff I figured that I would one-day test you. The hideousness of my other form repulsed you enough to deny an old woman a mere place to warm herself. Your cruelty has led me to gift you a beastly form, as well as this rose.” She offered him the same rose as she had before. He took it this time. “This rose, young prince, will bloom for ten years, until the night of your twenty-first birthday. In order to break the spell, you must love another and earn their love before the last petal falls. If you fail, I’m afraid you will turn into nothing but a memory.”

All words were stuck in the boy’s throat. How could someone do this to him? The Prince? 

“What about my magic? Why won’t my wand work?”

The witch smiled. “I’m afraid the lesson would be of no use if you still had powers. But no worries. Should you break the curse, everything will return to the way it was before. But hopefully, your heart will remain the same.”

And with that, she apparated away. All that was left was a beastly prince, clutching deftly at a mirror and rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the prologue!  
> I hope you enjoyed it and are as excited about this concept as I am. Please let me know if you have any suggestions, as I will, of course,  
> take those into account. I am changing a couple of things to the Beauty and the Beast story obviously to suit my needs. You may notice that the curse period is ten years instead of 21. Also, I felt it appropriate to keep the wizarding world alive.  
> The first chapter will be up soon.


End file.
